


University Blues[Podfic]

by Arioch, bunpods, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, KD reads (KDHeart), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking Games, Gen, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Jon sighed and took a sip of his drink. He raised an eyebrow at the group as they stared in varying degrees of total shock.“I went to university.” he said simply, “Never have I eve-““No no, hang on.” Tim cut him off, “You went on a drug bender in uni!?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	University Blues[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [University Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448364) by [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident). 



> Recorded at EPF 2019! Thank you to LiterallyThePresident for giving permission to record this. All the laughter in this fic is very real, I can assure our listeners. Additional background noises of the hockey podficcers may have sneaked in as well. Enjoy!

Length: 06:43 [5.06 MB]

Download via mediafire: [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k7o035nhopme2sw/%255BPodfic%255D_University_Blues.mp3/file)

Download or stream via google drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18G-JGpynRo2o_cQydS99HIjWAajr4JPX)


End file.
